There's a Bear in There
by maycontestdrew
Summary: Drew, from begging May to sing him the Play-School theme song is suddenly overwhelmed with feelings of jealousy as he discovers that May is in love with someone. May, determined not to sing any childish song in front of Drew has now gotten the cold shoulder from him - and she doesn't know why. So what brings them together? Play-School, of course! Contestshipper16 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANICA! Our birthdays are so close together, it's amazing! XD Anyways, I would also like to thank you for that birthday one-shot you dedicated to me. IT WAS SO SWEET! And this one is for you. I hope you enjoy!**

"Hang on, May likes someone? Who is this?" Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, well, she's been in love with him since forever! She always blabbers about him, sometimes complains but she always blushes whenever he's the subject of the topic!" Dawn rambles on cheekily, unaware that May was just turning around the corner.

"And why hasn't she ever told me?" Okay, Drew was hurt. Why hadn't May told him? Didn't she claim that they were frienemies? What happened to the rivals who would tell each other everything? Okay, that was only half the reason he was upset. He couldn't bring himself to admit the other reason, though. Who did May like though? Brandon. Yes, they have known each other for forever. And that was when May decided to pop along.

"Hey Dawn! … Drew? Wait, what are you doing anything?" She greeted, slightly bewildered by the annoyed expression sporting on Drew's face.

"Oh, well May, how's _Brandon_?" Drew shot instantly, arching an eyebrow.

"What? What do you mean?" May retaliated, confused.

"You know what I mean. Why didn't you ever tell me that you liked him?" he snapped, mildly affronted. He didn't mean to be rude. It just came as a mild surprise. Drew shrugged afterwards, and slipped past May who was just staring into space like she had just seen a ghost.

What had happened? Wasn't it yesterday that they were having that slightly deep conversation about being rivals who could trust each other? Frienemies? What had just happened? Yesterday they were giggling away while Drew was attempting to make May sing the lyrics or hum the tune of the theme song of Play-School. She didn't, of course, because it was childish. But they had fun. What happened?

Dawn gaped and mentally murdered herself from frustration.

… What had she done?

****LINE BREAK****

May sat at her laptop, inhaling and exhaling, attempting to send a proper email.

_Dear Drew, _

_I have a crush on someone. _

_That sentence was fairly easy to type. But it hasn't been so easy to say out loud. To you. To my parents. To myself. _

_I suppose I should really start by telling you that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I have a lot of excuses. None of which, now, seem to be good enough to warrant withholding this information from you. You who have become one of my closest friends._

_His name is Drew. He is from LaRousse. After three years of being full-on rivals, we became good friends. But I couldn't tell many people about this. Who would have thought that it would lead me to love? _

_I really am sorry that I didn't tell you. Some days I just plain used to forget that I love you. And some days, when I did remember, I didn't want to admit it. Talk about it aloud. I think that I thought talking about it would make our relationship awkward. A truth: May Maple screwed up. _

_Does any of this take away the anger you feel toward me right now? Probably not. But know this. I care about you. A lot. I don't want to lose you over this. Forgive me. Please. _

_May_

It was the deepest, most confronting thing she had ever sent to a human being. And she had sent it. Unfortunately, Drew only had a few hours to read it before the grand festival ceremony that night.

****LINE BREAK****

May searched around the parade of people, attempting to spot Drew. The crowd had begun to disperse and May still couldn't see any sign of Drew. May and Dawn approached the stage to be embraced by Harley – who was in a… Dress.

"Oh, hey there, Harley…" Dawn greeted palely, pulling away as quick as she could manage.

Harley grinned and gave May another hug as soon as she pulled away herself, "Did you see my Cacturne's performance? And mine?"

May and Dawn exchanged weak giggles, "I certainly did, Harley. You were the prettiest guy there." May finally murmured, scanning the dress.

"That's what Drew had said!" Harley gasped, releasing May one again.

May's eyes became alert, "WHEN?"

"THERE HE IS!" Dawn interrupted. She nudged May's arm and pointed off into the distance, where Drew was making his way outside to arena.

"Drew! DREW! DREW" May called out. But Drew continued to walk, unable to hear her because of the crowd.

"DREW! DREW!" Drew kept walking, getting further and further away. May needed to talk to him. She had to talk to him.

"Chase after him," Dawn suggesting, pushing May in the shoulders.

"I'll never reach him," May sighed, watching him disappear. Then she looked up onto the stage and a brilliant idea struck her.

"Dawn, give me a lift up, will you?"

Dawn blinked, but complied anyways. She hoisted May onto the stage and May scrambled to her feet and grabbed a microphone, which had been left on the top of a piano.

"Maple! What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

May's heart started to race. She took a few deep breaths. May sat down on the piano stool.

"Maple! What on earth…"

May turned the microphone on.

May cleared her throat.

And she started to hum the _Play-School _theme song over the Grand Festival Arena's PA system. May hummed it loud. And sure, slightly off-key. But May hummed that damn song.

May felt hundreds of eyes on her. But her eyes stay focused on Drew's back. And May watched as the song registered in his brain and he stopped his tracks before he reached outside. He turned around to see May on the stage humming into the microphone in front of a crowd of spectators. Drew started to laugh.

By the time May had put the microphone back down (and a security guard had appeared), Drew was waiting for May at the front of the stage.

At first, neither of them spoke.

"You know, it should be more legato. I think you sang it a bit quick." Drew finally broke the silence with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

May bit her lip, but before she could respond, Drew spoke once again.

"But I know someone who's an expert at theme songs who'd be willing to give you some free lessons. You know. Just to help you get up to speed."

"What's the catch?" May asked, jumping down the stage to stand beside Drew.

"No catch," Drew said. He took May's hand in his and they began walking back through the centre. "Assuming you can remember the theme to Play-School is enough, I think." He said, before enclosing the space between him and May.

**Sorry, I know it is rushed. I just learnt about your birthday YESTERDAY – and I started rampaging through my brain for ideas. Lex had given me one based on arresting and proposals – but the next thing I knew was that I was typing THIS UP. XD Maybe the arresting one would be better – BUT I DIDN'T WANT THIS COMING OUT LATE!**

**I'm sorry if it sucked, but I hope you enjoyed anyways! **


End file.
